


burned out flames should never re-ignite

by proboning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proboning/pseuds/proboning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He blinks and looks around, finding he’s in the tree looking directly through Stiles’s open window. Laura’s seemingly floating next to him, staring through the gap with her chin on her fist and a small smile on her lips.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. burned out flames should never re-ignite

John doesn’t remember falling asleep. One minute he’s staring unseeingly down at a case file, empty glass in his hands and mind wandering, and the next he’s sitting on the porch steps staring at the dark sky. He doesn’t notice that anything’s off at first. He often dreams about home, back when Stiles was still an innocent kid and his wife was still alive. And that’s what sets off his alarms; Annie’s nowhere to be seen. When he dreams, it’s always about Annie; her smile, and bright bambi eyes (the same ones his kid has that makes it so _damn_

He looks around, trying to find his wife, but this isn’t in the past. Stiles’s jeep is a banged up mess in the drive way, the paint on the railing is chipped and in need of a retouch, and the walkway is cracked; all things wrong today, not ten years ago.

“Sorry, Sheriff, she’s not gonna be in this one.” He snaps his head around to find a young woman stepping from the shadows and into the light of the porch. She looks familiar, but John’s met so many people during his time on the force that it’s impossible to remember everyone right off the bat.

He stands up, unconsciously tensing in defence, the girl smiles. “And who are you? How do you know that?”

She prances forward, stopping a few feet in front of him and inclines forward in greeting. “My name is Laura Hale and I need to speak to you.” She smiles wider. “I’m sure you can understand why a more conventional means would be impossible.”

The sheriff stares at her, pulling an incredulous face. “So… you’re trying to tell me I’m dreaming about a, pardon my rudeness, dead girl I only met once instead of my wife?” Forgive him for being sceptical, honestly this is a little more than unbelievable.

Laura laughs. “No, sheriff, I’m just bombing your dream. If you don’t wake up when we’re finished talking, it’ll progress as usual.” She leans against the railing. “But as I said, I need to speak with you. I’m afraid dreams are the only way I can.”

John raises his eyebrows. “So you’re telling me this is real?” His voice is dripping with sarcasm, but you can’t blame him. A ghost coming to him in a dream? One of a girl he doesn’t know? That doesn’t make sense on so many levels.

She shrugs. “Yes, sir. You can believe me now and listen to what I have to say, or write this off as a weird dream and regret that you didn’t listen later. But either way I’m sharing.”

The sheriff stares at her unwavering face, it’s a weird feeling, but he feels like she’s telling the truth. That this really is some sort of weird conversation he’s going to have. He studies her for a while, squinting at her face, but nothing changes. “Okay then, what is it you need to tell me?”

Laura brightens, standing straight. “In a moment. I’m afraid I got here a little too early. I thought it would take a little more convincing you, to be honest.” She looks a little sheepish, but they lapse into silence, one that’s surprisingly not awkward. Finally Laura cocks her head, lips stretching in a slow grin. 

Next thing he knows they’re standing in the back yard, facing Stiles's window. He opens his mouth to ask what she’s doing, what _they’re_ doing, but she holds up a hand to head him off. Less than a minute later a giant wolf tears through the yard, not even pausing as it jumps onto the roof and into his son’s open window.

John jerks forward and runs toward the house. “What the hell is that?! Is that actually happening? This better be part of this dream world, lady.” He spares her a glare before trying the back door, but it’s locked and he obviously doesn’t have his keys. He jogs backwards and stares frantically up at his son’s window, looking back at Laura impatiently.

Laura grins at him, her eyes glowing ice blue in the moonlight. “Calm down. C’mon, I’ll show you.” He blinks and looks around, finding he’s in the tree looking directly through Stiles’s open window. Laura’s seemingly floating next to him, staring through the gap with her chin on her fist and a small smile on her lips. She turns to him. “Well go on,” She points towards the room. “don’t stare at me, look.”

John looks at her strangely, but does as she says, leaning forward and peering into Stiles’s room. Nothing seems different, except Stiles is obviously having a nightmare; tossing his head this way and that, whimpering, and wiggling around, his eyebrows together and mouth pressed tight in distress. But the wolf crowds in close, pushing its nose into Stiles’s neck and making a soft rumbling sound. John hitches forward, worried for Stiles’s safety, whether this is real or not, but right there in front of him the animal transforms, shifting into a man. A naked man. A naked man he recognizes. “Is that your brother?” He sees Laura nod from beside him, a smile on her lips, but a proud longing in her eyes. He turns back, watching Derek stroke his son’s hair and cheek; calming him silently.

They stay there for a few minutes, observing as Derek soothes Stiles, nuzzling and whining into his neck, petting his hair. He breaks away though, with obvious difficulty, rifling through Stiles’s drawers until he finds a pair of sweat pants, a move that seems oddly well practised. Derek turns around and crawls under the covers, wrapping himself around Stiles and quietly watching him sleep.

In the next breath John’s on the ground again, this time on the side walk, and Laura is already a few steps ahead of him. She looks over her shoulder and gestures him forward. “It was getting a little too intimate for me, I’m afraid.” She laughs quietly. “Who would’ve thought my surly brother would be reduced to cuddling and _feelings_ by a spastic teenager. No offense, of course, Stiles is absolutely wonderful. Extraordinary.” Her smile is fond, like she actually knows. And hell, maybe she does.

John stops, Laura gets a little bit ahead of him before she turns. The street lamp is only catching one side of her face, one eye a cold electric blue and the other storm water grey. He shakes his head. “What _are_ you?”

Laura smiles, turning to fully face him and letting him see her icy eyes shine. “I’m a ghost. But I _was_ a werewolf.” She shrugs. “Almost the whole family was.” She says this with a sad reverence, like it hurts to say it, but makes her breathe easier for it.

The sheriff stares slack-jawed in a surely undignified way, tilting his head back as he squints at her. “A _what_?”

She tilts her head. “Come on, sheriff, you heard me. I’m a werewolf ghost!” She smiles broadly, throwing her arms up like it’s a celebration. “And so’s Derek. Well,” She puts down her arms, but brings one to her hip, and wrinkles her nose. “he’s, thankfully, not a ghost.”

John takes a step back, not in fear, but in sheer disbelief. “So lemme get this straight: you’re telling me you hijacked my dream, my completely pleasant and normal dream, to show me _werewolves_ exist and that my son is apparently sleeping with one?” He looks at her like she’s insane, more like this _is_ some crazy dream. “Why the hell did he show up that way anyway?” He tacks on, in for a penny…

Laura considers this, doing a slow nod/shake of her head, like he’s half right, but mostly wrong. “Well, I came here to tell you werewolves are real. As for my brother and your son sleeping together, _that_ is not my secret to tell. And why Derek reacted that way, well, he’s a werewolf. He’s essentially part canine, so he smelled Stiles’s fear from his dream and reacted. The way he felt he should. Which was to rush over and comfort him, apparently.” She shrugs. “I don’t know; it’s different for all wolves.”

The sheriff nods, taking a moment to let that register. “And- where was he?” He asks, John’s not sure where Derek’s been staying, but he bets it’s not close.

Laura shrugs again. “Across town.” And that’s it, she offers nothing else.

John is quiet, letting all of this sink in. It’s strange because he doesn’t find this weird, or surprising at all. Shocking, yes, but startling, no. In a way he’s relieved that he finally has a real reason, the _truth_ as to why Stiles has been lying to him. Of course he’s upset though, that Stiles felt he couldn’t tell him this. But he decides not to dwell on that, not until he’s awake. “So, why are you here, again?”

Laura smiles, sits down, crisscross applesauce, right in the middle of the side walk and gestures for him to join her, once he does she smiles a bit wider. “That’s mostly why.” And she flings an arm towards the house. “I’ve been- watching. Since I died, I’ve been watching everyone, and I just- couldn’t watch _this_ anymore. Stiles, that is.” She pauses, breathing deep and looking at the Prichard’s front yard. “It _kills_ him to have to lie to you so much.” She turns to him, face heartbreakingly earnest and strangely open, young. Way too young. “And I know you’ll figure it out soon, so I’m just- moving it along a little bit.” There’s a pause.

“And, look, I know you’re strong and that you don’t need it, but he’s trying to protect you. He thinks the less you know, the safer you’ll be.” She looks sad, honestly, she’s doing a good impression of a puppy. Maybe it’s the werewolf thing. “He’s terrified of losing you. There are people and things that you don’t know exist, that you don’t _understand_ , that could tear you apart. Literally.” She turns to fully face him, leaning in so he _realizes_ how important this is. “Derek’s not bad and Scott’s not bad-”

“Scott?!”

“- but there _are_ bad things out there. And yes, Scott, you’ll find out in time. Be patient.” She takes a deep breath, biting her lip. “I’m here and I’m real, as real as a ghost can _be_ anyway, and I’m telling you this because Stiles blames himself for his mother’s death,” John can feel his face change, from shock to stricken and just- just crestfallen. Of all the things Stiles could feel for what happened to Annie, guilt was not one John thought of. “And he thinks he’s killing you too.” Laura looks sympathetic, not pitying, but like she gets it. She shakes her head, leaning further forward. “He has all of this hurt, hurt that a sixteen year old shouldn’t even _know_ , let alone carry around every day.” She breaks of sharply, gasping for a breath, wincing. “I’m sorry.” She shakes her head, long dark hair blowing out like a mane. “I’m getting tired. I’ll have to go soon. Not used to this dream borrowing thing.” She laughs and spends a minute breathing deeply before barrelling on.

“I’m going to talk to him tomorrow, and don’t worry,” She smiles slyly, though even her ghostly white appearance is becoming paler as she talks. “I’ll keep the nightmares away.” She laughs, turning to stare at the concrete between them. “Look, sheriff, I need you to understand that anytime your son does something stupid, like lie or steal a damn police van,” She laughs, like she can’t believe Stiles even did that. And John still can’t, either. “it’s because he’s trying to keep you safe. And he’s going to tell you, I’m going to make sure he does, that you hear all of this from him. But he’s safe, okay. He’s got a whole pack. He’s got _Derek_. He’ll be fine.” She tilts her head. “And speaking of Derek; remember, he’s broken too. And he doesn’t have someone like you to help him. All he has is Stiles. Stiles gets it, and Derek needs that. He’ll never hurt your son.” 

The sheriff isn’t sure what Stiles _gets_ , but he thinks it has to do with loss, and dealing with it, and helping fix people. Which Stiles is so good at. She jerks back and stands, taking a few steps away from him. “I’ll need you to promise not to talk to anyone about this. I’ll make sure you remember, but you can’t say anything until Stiles comes to you, okay? Don’t talk to Melissa or Derek, or _anyone_. Got it?” She waits for his nod before smiling brightly and stepping forward.

“Wait- this is- this is good for him, right? I shouldn’t- couldn’t- take him out of this?” He stares up at her, all worried and tired eyes and weary mouth.

Her face softens, eyes holding much heavier things than a young woman’s should. Even a ghost’s. “No.” Her normal grey-blue eyes flit between his own as she studies him. “I’m afraid he’s too invested now. And you of all people know that when he commits to something, he _commits_.” She smiles again, straightening out. “Plus, it’s in his DNA.”

She takes a half-step closer, smile fond and watery. “Y’know, sheriff-”

“John.” He cuts in, nodding heavily at her. “If you need to visit again. It’s John.”

Her mouth twists in barely contained emotion, head falling forwards as she shuts her eyes for a minute, tight, through a helpless smile. “- John, you’re strong, you’re smart, you _get it_.” She reaches a hand up, and John closes his eyes. “You’re gonna be _so_ badass in the pack someday.”

He jerks awake, empty glass skidding across the table on a hollow sound. He looks around, jumping from his chair, running to look out the front window, at the street. He scans the side walk for electric blue eyes and wide grin, but finds nothing.

He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall. He figures he should be worried. That he should run up the stairs and barge into Stiles’s room, maybe demand he tell him what’s going on, or just to see if Derek is still there. Instead he goes back to the table, closes his folders and washes out his whiskey glass, like he does every night. He makes as little noise possible as he walks up the stairs and lies in bed, like he wasn’t just visited by a ghost. The ghost of a werewolf at that.

He turns onto his side, like there’s not a werewolf down the hall. Like his son isn’t snuggling with that twenty-something year old werewolf. He stares at a picture of Annie and he smiles. He’s safe, and he knows Stiles is safe and that Laura will visit him tomorrow and make him see that everything’s alright. That the sheriff is fine and that he didn’t kill his mother.

And he’s okay. 

And this time, Annie’s warm smile is the first thing he sees when he closes his eyes.


	2. take me home, out of the hum of the street lights and into a forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _She notices him staring, answering with a smug smile and twinkling eyes when he finally looks back to her face. “You like?” She gestures to the outfit. “I could never resist a good ironic joke, I’m afraid. Always got an exasperated sigh and roll of eyes from mom.”_

Stiles tries to avoid sleep for as long as he can, but he’s barely gotten any in the last week, and his bed smells too much like Derek; so against his will, his tired mind finally shuts down.

He has different nightmares. Some starting by the pool, others at home, but most start here: in the woods. Which is fitting, really, since that's where the real life nightmare started.

In this one, he’s alone, it’s dark, clouds have completely covered the full moon, and he’s so deep in the trees he doesn’t know left from right. He can hear rustling and snapping branches, and the occasional howl of a wolf he doesn’t recognize. It doesn’t help if he stays still, or if he runs for miles, they always catch up, but it seems he doesn’t even have a chance to decide. He spins around just in time to catch a beast of a wolf break into his small clearing.

It’s still in mid-air- jaws wide open, eyes red, and teeth sharper than razor wire- when its mouth bursts into dust, and continues to disintegrate to the tip of its tail until its nothing, save for a dimming red glow where it’s eyes had been. Stiles twists (more like flails) around frantically, waiting for it to reappear somewhere else, but instead warm light starts streaking through the trees; a clear sunrise on the horizon.

A woman in a red cloak creeps in with the light, and she pulls her hood back to reveal a red-painted smile and bright (familiar) eyes. She stops just inside the clearing and sighs dramatically while setting down her basket. Now that he looks closer, he notices she’s in a full Red Riding Hood outfit; red velvet cloak, white dress with a red skirt, brown corset, brown lace-up boots, and a wicker basket. Even her nails are painted red. 

She notices him staring, answering with a smug smile and twinkling eyes when he finally looks back to her face. “You like?” She gestures to the outfit. “I could never resist a good ironic joke, I’m afraid. Always got an exasperated sigh and roll of eyes from mom.”

Stiles just stares, eyes wide and mouth slack. She stares back, eyebrows high, face clearly asking a pointed “what?”. Finally she huffs and rolls her eyes. “C’mon, Stiles, I know that mouth runs a mile a minute.”

That finally snaps him out of whatever trance he seemed to be in, licking his lips and shaking his head a few times. “I’m- I’m sorry, who are you?”

The woman grins, tipping her head back and lifting a finger. “Ah, straight to the important questions, I expect nothing less of you. You are the smart one, after all.” She walks a little closer, grabbing a pinch of each side of her skirt and pulling it out, dipping into a curtsey. “My name is Laura and I am here because we have much to talk about.” She shrugs a little. “I’m behind schedule, considering I was meant to do this days ago, sadly it couldn’t be helped. But I thought it was time you got a restful night’s sleep, don’t you agree?”

Stiles squints and looks around, watching the sunrays creep like molasses through the branches, warming up the woods and bringing with it birdsong and mist. “So, you’re the one who made- this?” He flails around to encompass the dream woods.

Laura shrugs; waving a hand like it was nothing. “I _was_ just going to make the rabid dogs disappear, but what nightmares happen in the sun? Never happens, right?” She scoffs, waving her hand again. “So I thought this would be better. Sunrise was a nice touch. I’m proud of myself.” She purses her lips, looking around, and nods appreciatively.

They stand there for a few minutes, Laura side-eyeing Stiles, while Stiles looks around, confused still. It takes him a lot longer than he’d like to admit but it finally catches up to him; the eyes and the name and the Red Riding Hood irony. “Wait. _Laura?_ Like _Laura Hale_?!”

“Ah, now he gets it!” She hops onto her toes and smiles at him brightly.

Stiles shakes his head, staring in confusion. “What the hell are you doing here?” He demands, but quickly backtracks, looking a little scared. “I mean, not- not that this isn’t awesome, and not that- that you aren’t great, because you seem like it though I don’t know you very well, or at all, but-”

Laura holds up a hand, face clearly declaring he’s lost his mind. “Chill out, dude. I just have to talk to you, but obviously I can’t just knock on your front door or something. Dreams are easy to slip into, so, here I am.”

Stiles swallows and twitches a bit, tongue darting out to run over his lips as he looks around. “O-ok.” He taps his fingers against his leg restlessly. “So, this is, like, real? You’re—visiting me in my dream? I mean, I don’t see how I could make it up considering I’ve never met you, well I could have when I was a kid and you were a teenager, but you definitely didn’t look like that. And I have no reason to dream about you under any other circumstance, so this has to be real.” And this is the Stiles Laura is used to, nervous and rambling, and talking his thoughts away. “Right?”

Laura smiles, it’s entirely fond, and stares at him with Derek’s eyes, and Stiles _breathes_. “Well,” she says. “since I’m technically a ghost, this is as real as something involving an invisible being can ever be.”

There’s a silence, a comfortable one; with Stiles staring at her with awe, and Laura staring at him in blatant adoration. And Stiles-

-is a little confused. 

He looks at her, baffled, and still a little scared, and _tired_. How can you be so tired in a dream? She must take pity on him, because she drops the mystery and takes a deep breath. “Look, Stiles, I’m just going to be straight with you. You’re gonna have to tell your dad. He can't go on not knowing what's happening with you anymore.”

Stiles starts shaking his head before Laura even finishes her sentence. “No. No I can't, it's too dangerous he could get hurt. I can't- I can't let that happen.” The _again_ goes unspoken, and his voice is defeated and sad and so much more vulnerable than he ever allows anyone to see.

Laura softens and walks over to Stiles, unable to touch and comfort like she wants, but she can be close. She pitches her voice low, sisterly. “Look Stiles, your dad can handle himself. If he knew what was going on you wouldn't even have to worry about him.” She reaches up, cupping his jaw, but keeping her hand a safe distance away. “He deserves to know, right? Ignorance does not equal safety, Stiles. Some day something will come after your pack and your dad might get caught in the crossfire and not even have a chance to defend himself. Stiles. You have to tell your dad.”

Stiles stares at the ground, tears hanging in his eyes, he rotates his jaw slightly, but nods all the same.

“Look kid, spill the beans!” She drops her hand and smiles. “It'll be fine! Trust me! I'm an ethereal being, y'know, I know these things. You can trust me.” She stares at him, a warm grin on her face. He exhales through his nose, amused, finally cracking a small grin. “Yeah.” She encourages, snapping her fingers. “Come on. It's not a bad thing, dude. And, hey, I won't leave you alone until you share, so it's really in your best interest. I was an older sibling, I can be very annoying. It was basically my job.”

She sobers, remembering something else. “And, hey,” she snaps her fingers again, coaxing him to look at her. “you're gonna have to realise that your mom's death wasn't your fault either. Ok? I don't know why you would take on that responsibility. There's nothing you could have ever done.” He wants to argue, she can feel it coming, but she barrels on. “No, I'm serious. There's nothing that can stop cancer, you know that, Stiles. She would've died anyway. But she's happy. She sees you and she's happy, and proud.” He looks at her, blind hope and bambi eyes and he's _young_. So much younger than anyone realises. She nods and grins, tilting her face towards his. “Remember, I know these things.” She winks and taps her temple .

Ah there it is, a real smile. Teeth and all. This kid really is something special. They stand in a comforting silence for a few minutes, until Laura just can't take it anymore. “So. You and my little brother, huh?”

Stiles blushes and the older sibling part of her revels in his embarrassment. “Yeah, well, um. He's- he's uh.”

Laura laughs, walking backwards to leaning against a nearby tree. “Look, kid, don't sweat it.” She cocks her head, taking him in; bare toes wiggling in the fallen leaves, too-large pajama pants, stretched out novelty shirt, flushed face and bright eyes, disheveled hair. Adorable, and charming, and so perfect for her brother. “You're the best thing that's ever happened to Derek. You have my approval and blessing and whatever else you think you think I should give you.” He looks at her, eyes shining with a slow, budding happiness. She throws on a serious face, “But if you hurt him too bad I'll haunt you for life. That's a promise.” His eyes widen, and she breaks, barking out a bright laugh.

“And look, okay. He's- you'll have to bare with him, alright? He's broken, and scared, and he has no idea what he's doing, okay? He needs you. I don't think you understand how much you help him, even if he doesn't show it.”

Stiles nods his head, wringing his hands. “Yeah, yeah I know. I- I know. Are- are you going to visit him? Derek?”

She smiles, sad and reproachful. “No. No not this time. Human pack members only, I'm afraid.” Stiles smiles shyly, probably at her off-hand use of the word pack, kid has so many self-worth issues she could write a book.

Laura smiles crookedly, pushing off the tree.”Well, Stiles, I feel like we've made quite a lot of progress tonight, yeah?” Stiles looks at her, all wild eyes, and- pure fear. And it breaks her heart. “Don't worry, Stiles, this'll be a good dream,” she reassures, voice quiet. “I promise.”

“Um,” his voice breaks, but Laura smiles. “Laura. I don't know what I'm doing. What makes you think I can do this?”

Laura's smile widens, bright as the sun shining through the trees, eyes sparkling like a long dead fire. “You're the glue, kid, you keep everything together. This is carved into your bones.”

She fades, turning to mist like the dogs before, but her voice echoes through the trees. Stiles turns around, waiting for the nightmare to return, for the sun to burst into darkness, instead, he finds Derek, and he smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: candles by daughter  
> disclaimer: there is no wrong-doing i'm just, ya know, borrowing for a bit.  
> no beta, as with every other thing i've ever written (and there might be a few more mistakes cause i added a part while re-reading and i'm rockin it to paramore and probably accidentally overlooked some mistakes i'm sorryyyy)
> 
> by the way, did i mention that i see laura as meghan ory? i saw that fan-cast on tumblr one day and sort fell in love with it. so ya.
> 
> here's the last bit! woop woop!  
> come say hi on my tumblr! if ur into that kinda thing: proboners.tumblr.com :DD
> 
> ((i really hope there's nothing else to say cause if there is i don't know it))

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry my sheriff voice is kind of terrible, but at the same time i'm a little bit in love with my laura. or most laura's.
> 
> anyway!  
> chapter title: home by daughter  
> disclaimer: i claim nothing. i have got nothing.
> 
> i also haven't got a beta. i have never had a beta. :/
> 
> there's one more piece of this coming later! from stiles! soooo i guess if you like this, or even just wanna know what happens with stiles, it'll be up some time in the future. it's done, i just don't like posting everything at once!
> 
> i don't really know what else to say, except i love you even though i don't know you??? :D


End file.
